


Microgravity

by agberts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Pines Twins, Gen, Gravity Falls in Space AU, More characters to come, There's No Gravity In Space AU, get pumped, more tags to come, relationships to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agberts/pseuds/agberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has spent his entire life on space ships. He's sure that he knows just about everything about surviving in the void. Then comes an impossible job in the middle of dead space. It's a favor for the Grunkles at first but when everything starts to fall apart, Dipper and Mabel might just fall apart with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microgravity

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there are not that many crazy AUs in this fandom and I thought that I would write one. I'm not gonna tag it yet with any relationships because I'm still getting to know the AU and the story itself.   
> It's really a spur of the moment thing that I'm writing so I don't have to work on Slow in Motion or my screenplay or my novel. Enjoy.

The ship’s hum was a lullaby. How long had it been since Dipper had slept without it? Ages certainly. The vibrations felt deep in his bones were a constant and integral part of who he was. His parents had owned this ship and raised him and his twin within its hull. Now that they had retired and gone planetbound, Dipper and Mabel had the ship all to themselves. There was no one forcing him to stay on the ship and better yet, no one forcing him to get off. 

The stars, and more so the space between them, were his home. He was loath to be rid of it. He could never understand how his parents could go planetbound. He doubted that he ever would. Dipper had long ago vowed to die in space and whether it come about tomorrow or in eighty years, as long as it was in space he would have no regrets.  
The ship was barely big enough to fit two people. It was a wonder that the Pines parents were able to raise two children without going insane. Though now that Dipper was thinking about it, his parents had certainly fled once the ship was under their children’s names.

Now he was feeling nostalgic and knew that there was no chance of falling asleep on his cot. Dipper climbed up out of his bunk and made his way to the bridge. He sat in the pilot’s chair and turned the view screen on. Automatically it displayed fuel stats, engine outputs, and navigational charts. Dipper closed out of the default screen and opened up the external view. He leaned back, remembering all the hours he spent sitting in his father’s lap staring at the screen like the starlight shining on his face was the real thing.

Mabel must have found him at some point because when Dipper woke, he was covered by a blanket and a cup of tepid tea sat on the console. He drained the mug in a single, long draft. Feeling emotionally refreshed if a little bit stiff, Dipper headed down to the engine room in search of his twin sister.

Mabel Pines was an excellent engineer and an even better ship’s mechanic. Despite her love for all things cute and furry, she was one of the smartest people Dipper knew. When she wasn’t in her bunk, Mabel could most often be found tinkering with the machines in the engine room. Whenever he needed to find her, Dipper checked there first.

In a common turn of events, he found her half wedged under the main drive surrounded by a dozen tools that Dipper couldn’t understand, not that he hadn’t tried. Dipper cleared his throat, catching her attention. She scooted out from under the drive and grinned.

“Hey bro-bro! What’s up, other than your hair?” she asked. Dipper self-consciously pulled at his always uncontrollable hair as if it wasn’t a mess every other day of the year. Mabel leaned back against the drive and yawned. Dipper wondered how long she had been working. Her long hair had been pulled up into a ponytail but a few strands had fallen loose. An oil stain was streaked across her upper jaw and up her cheek.

Dipper shrugged. “Just wanted to check in on you. Thanks for the tea by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Mabel replied. “The engine’s are doing wonderfully, running like a sack of kittens.” Mabel patted the drive affectionately. “We could probably up the drive force a few tenths of a degree and we’d be cruising smooth.”

“I’ll hike it up next time I’m on the bridge.” At the sight of Mabel’s raised eyebrow, he added, “The cargo’s fine. The cargo would remain fine if we took two extra months to deliver it,” Dipper said.

A red light blinked above Mabel’s head and a few notes of an old pop song played, alerting the twins that someone was trying to make contact with their ship. Dipper jumped to the computer and answered the call, putting on the headset that allowed him to talk through the communication systems when not on the bridge.

“STAN’O’WAR to PINESTAR. Come in PINESTAR, this is Stan Pines,” a tinny voice said from thousands of light years away.

“Hello STAN’O’WAR. This is Dipper Pines of PINESTAR. What can we do for you this fine space day?”

“Ah, Dipper. Is Mabel there too? I’ve got a job for the two of you.”

“We’re working a job right now, Grunkle,” Dipper responded. He made a face at Mabel who sticks out her tongue in reply despite not knowing what was being discussed. “And last time you had a job for us, the Galactic Police almost arrested us!” Somewhere in the background, Mabel made a gagging noise. Obviously an experience that she would prefer not to repeat.

“It’s nothing like the last job, I swear. This is one hundred percent legit. As long as you two are the same kids I’ve known for years, you’re gonna be fine.”

“That makes it sound like there’s a chance that we won’t be fine,” Dipper said. “What’s this really about?”

On the other side, Stan sighed. The computer translated it as a breath of static. “Ford’s got a new project and he needs to make good with the people who might fund him.”

“Before you start, Mabel and I are going to head up to the bridge so we can have this conversation like civilized people,” Dipper said. He took the headset off and motioned for Mabel to follow him.

Back on the bridge, Stan continued. “So Ford’s got a project and the people with the money want something on the front end. I’ve volunteered your services.”

“Why not volunteer yourself?” asked Mabel. “You’re still able to fly just as well as the next pilot.”

“Funny thing is, kids, the people asked specifically for you.”

Dipper tapped his fingers on the console, deep in thought. “You keep referring to this group as the people. Who are they?”

“That’s the other thing. I have no idea. Ford says it’s totally safe and that you should come right now.”

“Why isn’t Ford the one telling us this?”

“Ford’s meeting with them right now. I need you guy’s confirmation. It’s now or never. Help your old Grunkle Stan out. I can promise you two things and one thing is you can complete your boring delivery first and the other is that the people will pay you. I’m not sure what else you need.”

“I thought we were working to help get Ford funding?” Mabel asked. “Isn’t it a bit counterproductive to pay us?”

“Don’t question the details darling. We can get everything sorted out when we get here.”

Mabel and Dipper made eye contact. The theories about twin telepathy might be untrue but they had known each other long enough to know exactly what the other person was about to say. “Yes.”

“I’m forwarding the coordinates now. No regrets kids, no regrets.” Stan signed off. The connection died.

The view screen flashed a small icon as the coordinates were received. Dipper opened them and added them to the navigational system, logging them in right after their delivery stop. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“Where do they lead to?” Mabel asked, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Dipper refreshed the navigational system and re-inputted the coordinates. “That’s the thing,” he said. “It’s dead space, thousands and thousands of light years from anything.”

“Maybe the coordinates are wrong?” Mabel asked. “I can ask for Grunkle Stan to resend them.” She didn’t wait for Dipper to confirm before she was typing away a message. 

Stan responded almost immediately with the exact same coordinates and a message that said, “I do NOT give out fake COORDS.”

“Why are they sending us to dead space?” Dipper wondered aloud.

Mabel stared at the navigational system like it might reveal something unseen before if she was practically touching it with her nose. “We’ll just have to go and see. It’s like a cool mystery and we’re the ones who have to solve it.”

“Please don’t say it,” begged Dipper. “I’m on my hands and knees.”

“We can be the Mystery Twins! Solving mysteries in space!” shouted Mabel, punching the air. “Get pumped Dipper!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr url is damianwayneprotectionsquad


End file.
